Pure and Innocent
by XxMika-chan09xX
Summary: She was always seen as the baby. In a way, so was he.


First time writing a one-shot and first time writing a BubblesXBoomer fanfic.

Title: Pure and Innocent

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. But wouldn't it be cool if I did?

Rating: T

Summary: She was always seen as the baby. In a way, so was he.

Pairing: BubblesXBoomer

* * *

**_She was always the baby_**

**Out of her sisters, she was always seen as the baby. The pure, innocent one who never did anything wrong and couldn't do anything wrong. This is probably why she was the most loved of them. It was the worst title in the world to her. It just probably fit her all too well.**

**

* * *

**

**He was seen as the baby**

**Out of his brothers, he was never noticed like he wanted. He just carried out his smart brother's, Brick, plans and followed his tough brother's, Butch, antics. He was the innocent, stupid one. The one who ended up doing nice things by accident cause halfway through Brick's flawless plans he found a way to mess up. And unfortunately for him, this made the people of Townsville love him the same way they loved Bubbles.**

**

* * *

**

_**They were tired of it**_

**He sat in his room planning and drawing and reading. He was tired of his title as the baby and he was gonna do something about it. He was tired of messing up and helping people. He was stopped eating and even trained in his room. His plan required his sweat, blood and pain to work. It was the only way he would know how the people felt. **

**On his sixteenth birthday, the door to his room opened and a disheveled blonde hair, blue-eyed boy walked out, eyes dancing with mischief and excitement. His brothers stared at him like he was a figment of their imagination. His fathers ceased their fighting and stared at him. The monkey with shock and confusion, the overgrown crustacean with worry, amazement and a little bit of amusement. He ignored all of them, grabbed his backpack and walked out. The moonlight casted a glow on him and he flew off, leaving a navy blue streak behind.**

**

* * *

**

_**S**__**he felt it**_

**She stopped painting her nails, partly because they were already painted and dry and because of the evil aura. She pointed this out to her redheaded sister, Blossom, sitting on the couch reading her book and to her brunette sister, Buttercup, lazily watching TV from the armchair; the remote in the hand that was hanging limply. They merely shrugged her off and told her that she was imagining things. She sighed and walked out. She felt something and she was tired of being dismissed because she wasn't the smart one or the tough one but the pure one. She flew off in the direction of the aura.**

**

* * *

**

**He was gonna make them pay**

**He arrived in front of the mall with a sadistic smirk. The people at the mall appeared scared but when they realized it was him, they smiled and went back to their business. This made him angrier. He growled and pushed past the people and entered the mall. People didn't think anything of it. They just thought that he was trying to prove something to his brothers again. He snarled and walked through the mall looking for a victim. His plan had to be perfect. A scream made him forget about the plan and he turned to the pale girl. She looked scared of her skin and was slightly shaking with fright.**

"**D-D-D-D-Don't hurt m-m-me please." His blue eyes blinked and she looked like she thought this was her last minute. His lips curved into a smirk and he made a mental image of her face for later. He was gonna spare her. She was the only one he knew who was truly frightened of him and for that, he was gonna let her live. He walked past her and found the manager. He glared at him and Boomer hissed.**

"**Oh. It's just you Boomer." He smiled and Boomer had enough. He opened his backpack and reached for the weapon. The smirk on his face grew as he pulled it out and the manager's eyes widened with fear.**

**

* * *

**

_**She wouldn't doubt her instincts again**_

**She landed in front of the mall and sighed. It seemed as she always found her way there… just as Buttercup had said. She looked up and noticed that half of the building was demolished. She walked in and gasped lightly. The stores that she spent most of her time were now in flames and the people that she expected, screaming for their lives and running to the exit, were nowhere to be seen. **

"**Hello? Is anyone there?" She shouted to the dark place that was once the home that always appreciated her. It felt pretty stupid yelling to a dark abandoned place but still she did it again.**

"**Hello?" She walked further into the mall and ignored the heart clenching feeling. She stopped and gasped, covering her mouth. She ran over and kneeled down next to the man that she knew all too well. **

**The manager laid there, his eyes staring back at her emotionlessly and she held his cold lifeless hand. His throat was slit and his body was bruised and bleeding. She got sight of some other people laying away, their bodies lifeless as well. She hovered above the bloody floor and went further into the mall. She needed to find out who did this. She was gonna make them pay…**

**No matter who it was.**

**

* * *

**

**He made his point known**

**He stared at the girl who he saw earlier. Even though he's a villain, that doesn't mean that he didn't keep his promises.**

"**Go." His first word in six or more years. He kept his voice emotionless and harsh. And the girl didn't need to be told twice. As soon as he finished his short sentence, she bounded up and ran out. Heading for the exit.**

**He smiled happily. He felt her presence, even though she was trying not to make herself known. He charged his hands with blue energy and turned. The energy disappeared and all the blood in his body rushed to his face.**

**She was not a little five year old girl anymore.**

**

* * *

**

_**She remembered he grew up as well**_

**She blinked at the teenage boy standing about a foot away from her. He was covered in blood that was clearly not his. She took in his blonde hair and his shocked blue eyes and his ripped clothes. He looked like he'd never slept in a really long time and his small figure resembled his hunger too. Even if he was small, he still had muscles and she could see them through the thin fabric he was wearing.**

"**Boomer?" Her voice came out weak and fragile. She mumbled profanities under her breath. They weren't as rebellious or heart-stopping as Buttercup but they were enough for Blossom to scold her. He blinked and then narrowed his eyes.**

**He wasn't gonna be fooled again.**

**

* * *

**

**He could've gotten rid of her there and then**

**He stood there, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. It was plain to see that he was the one who had killed all those people. She was the one who came to kill him right? He didn't care. He trained for this moment. To prove that he wasn't the 'good one' or the 'Powerpuff boy' but that he was a Rowdyruff boy in every fiber of his entire supernatural being. He closed his eyes and charged the blue energy again. **

**When he opened his eyes, she was a lot closer than he'd ever wanted her to be. He stared at her as she enclosed his hand with her two small hands. A shock went through his whole body and he looked at his hand. **

**She was trying to put out his energy.**

**He pulled away from her and glared at her. If looks could kill, she would be dead by now. She simply looked at him with worried eyes.**

_**

* * *

**__**She broke her promise**_  


**She said she was gonna kill whoever did this but when she saw the pain mixed in with sadness in his eyes. The purity and innocence that resided in her made her want to open up to him and protect him. She was hurt when he pulled away but remembered he was in a worse position that she was. She was gonna keep the next promise she made.**

"**I won't hurt you. I promise." He scoffed. The only sound she'd heard from him since she saw him. She sighed and took in his frame. **

"**Would you like something to eat?" He stared at her with wide eyes. She stared back. He was weighing out his options. Slowly and very reluctantly, he nodded. She smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the burning mall. She was supposed to help the people of Townsville but she decided that she had more pressing matters. Besides she could rub it in her sisters' face when they saw the bloody scene.**

**

* * *

****He felt loved and appreciated**  


**The two walked in the small pizzeria and she got him two large pizzas. He raised an eyebrow but ate them all the same. He still remained on his guard but let it down a bit to eat the first meal he's had in 6 years.**

**When he finished he expected her to have left but she was still there shoving a soda in his face. He took it and downed it in one gulp. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and stared at her.**

"**Come on. You need a shower." She grabbed his arm and walked to her house. He stared from the white house to her and back. No way was he gonna enter that house.**

_**

* * *

**__**She knew how he felt**_  


**She smiled as she took in his showered and newly clothed form. His hair wasn't limp and lifeless anymore but golden and shiny. His blue eyes, that regained some of their shine, were staring at the clothes in amazement. She guessed that he had been wearing those clothes she saw him in for most of his life.**

"**You look nice." A small smile appeared on his face and she grinned.**

"**Bubbles?" She turned to see her redheaded sister standing in her doorway rubbing her eyes.**

"**Blossom…" She murmured silently and her sister turned her gaze to the blonde boy behind her.**

"**Is that…" Blossom trailed off looking between the two and then looking at the door to Buttercup's room. A small smile appeared on her face.**

"**Don't wake them up. We can't have them finding him." Bubbles smiled but her eyes held the shock that she felt. She never thought that Blossom would understand what she was doing but she nodded all the same.**

"**Thank you." Bubbles replied and grabbed Boomer's hand and flew out through the same window she entered.**

**

* * *

****He could've killed her. He should've**  


**He stared at her as she flew next to him. He was wearing clothes that she took from her green-eyed sister and smelled better than he had in the past years.**

"**Why?" She murmured and he looked away. He knew what she was talking about. Somehow, he felt like he owed her the answer to that question.**

"**I was tired of being the baby." She laughed; a humorless one and nodded in understanding.**

"**That's why I helped you. The baby doesn't help a Rowdyruff." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and he smirked.**

"**That's the only reason?"**

"**And you looked so damn pitiful." She replayed what she had heard Buttercup say to her boyfriend after one of his fights and he snickered.**

"**You sound like you've grown up."**

"**I have." She puffed out her cheeks. "Too bad I can't say the same to you." She flew ahead of him resulting in a game of chase.**

**

* * *

**

_**She knew exactly how he felt, down to every last detail**_

**She wiggled her feet in the water and watched him watching her. **

"**I thought you grew up?"**

"**I thought you weren't talking to me?"**

"**Touché." He replied and gazed out at the water, the moonlight reflecting on the surface of the water.**

"**So do you feel better now that you've killed all those people?" He shrugged and watched as the stone he threw skipped across the edge of the water.**

"**I don't really know how I feel." She nodded.**

"**You were planning all of that for the 8 years you disappeared?" He stared at her.**

"**I was only in there for 6." The fifteen year old blonde shook her head.**

"**You stopped fighting us when you were 8 and your brothers couldn't find you." He nodded remembering.**

"**I was trying to see if you were going through the same thing I was. Dealing with the taunts, the teasing, the-"**

"**The babying." She cut him off and he looked slightly annoyed but nodded all the same.**

"**It was too much." 10 minutes of silence passed and she decided to end it.**

"**Why did you open up to me?" He turned to her amusement dancing wildly in his eyes.**

"**Buttercup would've killed me and Blossom's boring to me." She rolled her blue eyes and stared at him seriously.**

"**That's not what I meant."**

**

* * *

**

**There was a hidden meaning behind everything he said**

"**It was what you implied." She sighed frustrated and stared at the water. Never expect a straight answer with a Rowdyruff. She looked up at him when she felt his hand brush hers. **

"**Because you were there and you helped me." He replied in a soft voice and she smiled.**

"**You're welcome." She gave him a lop-sided grin and he smirked back. **

"**I never said thank you." She rolled her eyes.**

"**I was helping you out you sadistic ungrateful bastard."**

**

* * *

**

_**She felt something she wasn't supposed to**_

**He gasped, quite girlishly may she add, and shoved her lightly. This caused her to topple over and she landed in the water disturbing the peace of the night. She came up sputtering and gasping for air, the cold water surrounding her. The boy who pushed her in was sputtering and gasping too, his body shaking with unheard laughter. She smirked wickedly and pulled him in watching the water enter his mouth with a happy grin.**

"**You could've killed me." He stated after his gasping ceased.**

"**Right back at ya." She replied and he turned a light pink from embarrassment. **

"**Well it's proof I'm not a baby right?" She shrugged.**

"**You could've killed me when you had the chance." **

"**But I didn't." **

"**But you could've. Why didn't you?" He shrugged. And as she got out of the water, he realized something that not even she could see.**

_**She would always be a baby to him**_

* * *

**Personally I like this for my first try. But it's all up to you peoples.**

**So please, see that button below? Can you do me a favor and…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
